The Little Mer-Pureheart
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1989's Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) * Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Sebastian - Count Duckula * Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) * Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) * Flotsam and Jetsam - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) * Grimsby - Paddington Bear * Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chef Louis - Danger Mouse * Max - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) * Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) * Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) * Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) * Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Ceremory from "The Case of the Cola-Cult", The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Fat Cat Stomp from "Adventure in Squirrelsitting" * Sailors during Storm - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Nanny (Count Duckula) * Ursula as Vanessa - Lawhinie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Glut the Shark as himself Trivia: *This is the third movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. * This is the first movie-spoof to be co-directed by Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Mighty Mouse as a cast member. Trailer/Transcript: *The Little Mer-Pureheart Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 2 - Duckula's Concert ("Daughters of Admiral DeGill") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 3 - Pearl Pureheart at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 4 - Pearl Pureheart Meets Bonkers D. Bobcat * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 5 - Catrina Watches Pearl Pureheart * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 9 - Mighty Mouse is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 11 - Pearl Pureheart's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 12 - Catrina's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 13 - In Mighty Mouse's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 17 - Catrina Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 20 - Catrina's Wrath * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * The Jungle Book 1 * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse The New Adventures * Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts * Paddington (1975 TV Series) * Paddington Goes to Movies * Paddington's Goes to School * Paddington's Birthday Bonzana * Thumbelina * The Trap Door * Stoppit and Tidyup * An American Tail * The Rescuers Down Under * Atomic Betty * Count Duckula * A Tale of Tooth Fairies * The Secret of Nimh * The Rescuers * Raw Toonage * TaleSpin * Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb * Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) * My Little Pony: Escape to Katrina * Inhumanoids * Farce of the Penguins * The Lion King * Bambi * Yogi's Ark Lark * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Pip! Ahoy * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Wombles * Peppa Pig * Spider (TV Series) * Pingu * Timothy Goes to School * Anastasia * Dot and the Kangaroo * Danger Mouse * DuckTales Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:MightyMouseandPearlPureheartRockz